The New Tenant
by The Great Manji485
Summary: A story where Keitaro gets a spine!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina and I never will.tear No matter how much I threaten the creator with horrendous fan mail. I also don't own **AC DC** 'Nuff said.

manji485's note: this is my first fic so go nuts on the criticism if and when you review this...so long as you review this. I always wanted to do something like this but never knew where to start. This contains an original character. Anyway enjoy the story.

**The New Tenant**

**by The great manji485**

Chapter 1: The Call

One day as like any other day at Hinata Sou, Keitaro found himself in an awkward situation. "PERVERT!" screamed Naru. And for once she was right!

She had poked her head through the hole in her floor (her room is right above Keitaro's room) and was going to ask Keitaro if he needed any help with his studying, when she caught him reading a dirty magazine. "OH CRAP!", he cried. He didn't even bother flinching when Naru sent her fist at his head. WHACK As Naru's super punch sent him crashing through the wall and into the hotspring down below. "Oww my face. At least the water broke my fall" mumbled Keitaro as he rubbed his jaw. As Keitaro got up from the water he stumbled into a rather cross and very naked Motoko. When he saw her, his nose started to bleed. "Urashima", she said with a slight twitch in her eye and a quiver in her voice, "You have ten seconds to leave this area or prepare to face my wrath" , she said as she picked up her sword. Not one to argue with logic Keitaro ran as fast as he could to the door that lead out of the hotspring but as luck would have it he tripped over a bucket and fell on his face.

He desperately got to his feet and reached the door with literally seconds to spare and he opened the door.

Or at least it would have if it wasn't locked.

"DAMNNNNIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" screamed Keitaro as he banged on the door "SOMEONE UNLOCK THE FREAKING DOOR!" ,as he turned with his back against the door and faced a charging (if somewhat psychotic) Motoko. "Your time is up Urashima! Prepare to face your judgment!" yelled the enraged swordswoman. She was about to strike him when low and behold something caught her eye.

It was Motoko's worst enemy.

It was her worst nightmare. (for reasons still unknown to the author)

It was the dreaded (wait for it) TAMA CHAN (dun dun _dunnn_)

"AHHHH TURTLE!" , screamed Motoko, she frantically swiped at the flying hotsprings turtle

( for those who haven't read the manga or seen the anime, yes it fly's, it's just that good!) While this was happening Keitaro took this opportunity to vamoose over the wall and into relative safety as he headed back to his room.

In the kitchen Shinobu was preparing that night's supper while trying to fend off a very hungry Kaolla Su, when she heard the phone ring in the other room. "Can you get that Su?" asked Shinobu. "Get what?" replied Su. "The phone can't you hear it?" said Shinobu. "The phone is it delicious?"

"Just get the phone!" "Okies Shinobu." she replied as raced to the to the ringing phone.

"Hello local Morgue you stab 'im we slab 'im" said Su. "What are you saying Su?" cried Shinobu. She dropped what she was doing and raced to rescue the caller from anymore of Su's shenanigans. (that's right shenanigans)

"Hello? Hello? Who is this?" inquired Shinobu fearing the caller had hung up in disgust. "What...you want to speak with who?" said Shinobu. At this time Kitsune was walking by drinking sake (as usual) when she saw Shinobu gesture to her to come over to where she was. "Yes hold on for a minute sir." she said into the receiver. " Kitsune could you get Sempai he is needed on the phone. It's very important. " "Heh why not. It's not like I have anything to do anyway" replied Kitsune. "Shinobu." said Su "What Su?" said Shinobu "Is food supposed to burn that bright?" she said as she pointed towards the kitchen. "What are you...WAHHHHH OUR DINNER!" cried Shinobu as she ran to the kitchen to save the night's supper.

Without any further incident Keitaro made it to his room and sat down when he heard Kitsune call his name. "I wonder what the drunk wants now." he thought to himself.

He considered hiding somewhere or murder.(okay maybe not murder but who's writing the story hmmm?) In the end he decided just to keep quiet, thinking to himself that she was drunk or she wants his money...probably both. He breathed a sigh of relief when she walked into his room and told him he was needed on the phone. He then got up to leave his room when he tripped over his feet into Kitsune's chest, hands first. Before he could take his hands off, Naru walked into the room "Hi Kitsune. Hey Keitaro, Shinobu sent me to get you, your needed on the...what are you doing?" she said upon seeing what just happened and looking at Kitsune who was quietly smirking at the fact that whatever he said would not appease her. "Wait it was an accident..." Keitaro quickly started out to say when Naru's fist connected firmly into his stomach. "Your wanted on the phone pervert" she said as she stomped out of the room. Leaving Keitaro on the ground moaning and twitching.

"Hello? Hello? Are you still there?" asked Keitaro into the phone. "Oh hello sir. How are you? Uhuh... I'm" he winced slightly, "fine." "ya huh uh uhuh okay but this is a girls dorm." he listened for a few minutes, "My grandma said what?...prove it...Grandma?" Keitaro listened for another minute, "Well I guess I can, okay if you say so Grandma. He said as he hung up the phone. Oh the girls are not going to like this Keitaro thought to himself (who else would he be thinking to?) as he went to go get the residents and tell them the news.

manji485: well how did you like the first chapter? If you want you can always review it. and if you want to flame it well I offer my friend Matt as a sacrifice.

Matt: Wait what! (Matt is tied to a wooden stake by very angry flamers)

manji485: That probably came out wrong. I also plan to have everyone BUT Naru Killed

(this sends Naru-haters who were neutral into a fury; they start to pour gas on Matt)

Matt: Help Me(gurgle)JEBUS!...(hack) gasfumes...(drools)

(manji485 holds a lighter)

Matt: You wouldn't dare...

manji485: Nahh I was only kidding now(drops lighter)uhhh...OOPS?

Matt: GAHH IT BURNS WITH A THOUSAND...uhhh line?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Arrival 

2 Months Later...

"I can't believe I'm really here". I said to myself quietly. I was in Tokyo International Airport (I have no idea what it's really called so go with it) waiting for my ride to take me to Hinata City. That old lady sure was nice enough to convince her grandson to let me stay at his dorm; for a price of course, I thought with a smile. I just hoped that he would get here before it got dark or something. Getting to go to school in Japan was a stroke of luck, which I hoped would be a fun experience. Mrs. Hina had said her grandson would pick me up when I arrived. I went over in my mind again of how I would recognize her grandson, She said he was a short man with black hair, brown eyes and he wore big glasses Man I hope he gets here soonI said as I checked my watch, it was 4:51 PM. I paced around the sidewalk for a few minutes before I pulled a book and my CD player out of my backpack. I started to read and listen to some AC DC for about half an hour; I was completely engrossed in the story when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "What the hell!?" I yelped as I jumped back startled.  
"AHH! I'm very sorry!" as the man himself jumped back unfortunately he tripped, in an attempt to keep himself from falling he grabbed at anything and by anything I mean he accidentally grabbed a passing woman's butt and for this he got smacked hard. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked him while I helped him up. "Yeah but I've had worse", he said with slight grin as he rubbed his cheek. "You wouldn't happen to be Alex Sanchez from ST Catharines, Canada?" he asked. "Are you Keitaro Urashima?" I countered. "Yes I am. he replied with his chest puffed out a little proudly." "Well then it's a pleasure to meet you." I said as we shook hands. "Okay shall we be off then?" Keitaro said as he pointed to a waiting van.

On the way to the Hinata District, Keitaro began to question Alex on what school he was going to go to and what Canada was like. "Well I'm going to go to Tokyo University on a scholarship. Also Canada is well for me it's hard to describe so...let's just say it's a great place to live with free health care." he replied with a small grin. Then Keitaro said he and two of his friends trying to get in. Alex offered to help him with his studies. Afterwards he asked how Alex could speak Japanese so well to which he replied that since he was older, he would learn a new language. Of course he added that if Keitaro wanted he could teach him English as well. "Sure why not?"Keitaro replied with big grin.

The driver of the van who Alex later learned was named Seta said, "So part-timer have you told him about the other residents yet?" "Yeah, you and your grandmother haven't told me squat about these people that I am going to..." Alex was suddenly cut off when the van violently lurched from side to side. This happened a few more times "WHAT THE &$!!?"Yelled Alex, fear streaked across his face as he and Keitaro were shook around violently. "What happened?" as he regained his composure "Oh sorry Alex that was my fault I...err...sort of... fell asleep." replied Seta somewhat sheepishly. "What five times?!" "Well...Yeah sorry." Alex swore under his breath. Seta then said something to Keitaro about taking care of someone to which he sighed a response. Alex didn't pay much attention to this because he was thinking that Seta was a freaking maniac that didn't belong on the road and to make sure his things weren't broken.

Two hours, a minor crash, three near crashes and a citation for reckless driving later we finally got to Hinata City. I came to a conclusion I am NEVER getting in another vehicle with Seta again! Anyway as we got out I yawned and stretched my legs and arms; I noticed how nice it was. When I mentioned this to Keitaro he merely shrugged his shoulders and handed me my luggage as we said bye to Seta as he drove away...right into a fire hydrant. Keitaro and I cringed. We walked up a flight of stairs leading to Hinata inn. When we got to the top of the stairs I must say I was rather impressed with the design, as it was very pleasing to the eye. "So this is home for a year?" I said to Keitaro with a half grin. "I guess so Alex," he said as he smiled and checked his watch "Hey it's almost dinner, let's go." "Wait I think it would be better if ya showed me to my room it feels like Mr. Jet Lag just kicked me in the head." I said with a yawn.

As they entered the inn, they were stopped by a pleasant aroma, Keitaro started to drool A bit "Ahh Chicken Teriyaki." he said with great anticipation as he licked his lips. "Yeah that smells good." Alex agreed. "You know for dorm this place is pretty quiet," he said to Keitaro as he took a step forward. "Wait! Keitaro suddenly cried; Alex nearly fell over in surprise. "Cripes!" he said with a look of surprise. Keitaro pointed at Alex feet, "You have to take off your shoes," he said mildly.

He then proceeded to tell me about all the times he found himself in awkward and compromising situations with the residents. Like how he by accident walked in on numerous occasions on the girls when they were changing, bathing or when they were relaxing in the hotspring (sometimes all three) and gotten beat for it. "You sure these are accidents?" I said slyly nudging him in the ribs. This caused him to blush a deep red and flail his arms around as he protested his innocence. "Okay man calm down!" I said as grabbed his arms and pinned them to his sides. "Now can you show me to my room without spazzing out please?" He nodded and apologized and we continued. "It's just everyone thinks the same here. "They've never believed me and they call me a pervert because of it." He said with a sad sigh. "Well since I don't know you that well, I can give you the benefit of the doubt." I said with a friendly tone. "Thanks."

We arrived at my room and he slid the door open. This took me by surprise because the door looked like a part of the wall. Keitaro took a look at my puzzled expression and laughed. "Oh that's the way you play! Eh? Making fun of the foreign guy eh?" I said raising my fist playfully. The reaction Keitaro was unsettling because he dropped to his knees and starting to ask for forgiveness over and over again. "Keitaro chill out man it was a joke, a joke. Sheesh!" I said. Keitaro got up and breathed a sigh of relief as we walked in the room. "Where's the bed?" I asked scanning the bed-less room with my eyes. ⌠It's called a futon," he said with a smile as he pulled the futon from the closet. "Heh whatever" I thought, "Well I'm tired. brain not work right now. 20 hours in a plane will do that to you." So with that I threw my stuff into the closet rolled out the futon and ushered Keitaro out of the room "Good night." I said. "Oh by the way Alex the toilet if you need it is over there. My room if need you me is down the hall last door on your right." said Keitaro as he pointed down the hall. "And be careful, keep in mind what I told you before eh?" "Yeah whatever you say...but I doubt any of the stuff you told me will happen to me, I probably got better luck than you!" "Huh well also keep in mind that everyone will want to meet you tomorrow and before I forget I'll need you to sign some papers in the morning all right?" I grunted a yes and with that I closed the door, collapsed on to the futon and let sleep take me.

AN: so what do ya think so far? also mucho grande apologies for the very, **_very_ **long wait...my ..uh.. dog ate my hard drive...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wake up Call

The following morning I awoke to a rather strange wake up call. I was sleeping peacefully when I heard someone scream and come crashing through the wall.

I propped myself up with my left arm looked around the room in shock and covered my mouth and nose with my right hand; dust and tiny bits of wood were everywhere, on my suitcase, on my bed sheets, me but the hole is what caught my attention. The hole was oddly shaped like a torso with a small bulge at the top. When the dust settled I saw that it was Keitaro and that he landed right next to my bed. Oh sorry 'futon'.

"Hey man! Are you OK?" I asked as I realized that Keitaro could be hurt. Much to my surprise he just got up, coughed, adjusted his glasses, rubbed his chest with one hand and dusted himself off with the other and said "Yeah I'm fine, this happens to me, nearly everyday remember?" I swear my chin hit the floor, which wasn't far since I was still in…futon?

As I stood up and recollected my thoughts a pretty girl with long light brown hair who was looking very angry squeezed through the hole in the wall and stopped about six feet away from me. "Keitaro! If you ever try that again I'll...wait who are you?" she said when she noticed me. I'm still not sure why I did answer her but I guess I was still trying to put together what just happened. "Hey hello I'm talking to you." she said to me rather impatiently. "Huh? What? "I mean what?"

"I said who are you?" she growled, growing even more impatient as she started to pace around the room.

"I'm Alex... ya know? New guy...uh... got here yesterday from Canada." I responded. "Oh yeah." she said her voice dripping with spite.

I turned to Keitaro. "Hey Keitaro who is she?" I whispered to him. "Her name is Naru Narueswaga she's kind of a hot-head." he whispered back. "Kind of!" I said. "You guys better not be talking about me." Naru said upon hearing her name come up in the conversation.

"Question man, this is gonna sound stupid but did she just put you through a wall?" I asked Keitaro while completely ignoring her.

" Umm in a word... Yes." he admitted.

"Hey! I'm warning you", Naru said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah whatever" I said dismissively "Any way you are kidding right? I can believe a bunch of girls beating you up but c'mon a single girl who weighs approximately 100lbs who threw you..."

"Punched...she punched me," he said quietly rubbing the back of his head.

"Your kidding me _she_ punched _you_ through a wall. Hah! I'll believe it when I see it." I replied with a smirk.

Naru who was quite fed up with me ignoring her walked right up to me. "You can ignore me all you want but I'm..."

The next thing I said I now admit to as a mistake.

"Hey shut up will ya, can't you see we're talking here?" I said indignantly as I turned and faced her. Something inside Naru must have snapped because she just smiled a big crazy smile at me, and the next thing I knew a fist came flying right at my face.

"What the #&!?" I cried as I managed to dodge it with inches to spare. "Talk to me like that will you! Eat my fist gaijin!" she yelled as threw punches left and right at me, which I barely dodged. "Sorry not hungry!" I yelled back. I'm definitely sure that if any of those punches had hit me in the head, I'd be getting coloring books for the rest of my life.

Keitaro was, literally hopping up and down, trying to calm Naru down. "Naru please stop! You're overreacting!" Naru suddenly stopped her attack and spun around to face him. "Uh oh" I thought taking the opportunity to catch my breath and put some distance between the psycho and me. This wasn't going to end well.

"Overreacting." she said her body slightly trembling. "Hey Keitaro run quick!" I said hunched over trying to catch my breath; God I hadn't had to move like that since I played soccer as kid! "N-N-Naru w-w-what I-I meant to say w-was..." he stammered as he backed up against the wall.

"Overreacting I'll show you overreacting!" she yelled as she wound up.

"KEITARO MOVE!" I yelled as I quickly straightened up.

"Holy mother... He was right!" I said in amazement as Naru's uppercut smashed Keitaro through the wall and into the sky as dust and wood flew everywhere. "See I told youuuu!" he cried as he disappeared from sight. "You killed him!" I accused Naru. "Oh I did not," she said offhandedly.

"But you just..."

"Look he's suffered worse, he'll be fine. Now let's finish this." she said grimly as raised her fists once again.

"H-Hey can't we just talk about this like civilized people? Okay?" I quickly said as put my hands in the air in the form of surrender, not wanting to end up like Keitaro. "Okay." she said eyeing me warily "A few tense seconds passed. "Look I'm sorry I was rude to you back there but I usually _don't_ have people come crashing through the wall." "Yeah go on" she replied with her arms crossed. "Umm... I'm sorry? Well that's all I got to say about that at unless you still want to send me on one way trip back to Canada, courtesy Naru Airlines?" I asked warily.

"Not so much as I wanted to before." she said. "Heh it's a start. Now then...Peace?" I slowly offered my hand to her. She thought for a moment "Peace." she replied as we shook hands. "Good now get out of my room." I said bluntly as I pointed to the door. "What?" "Well as you can clearly see I'm in my boxers and I need to change."

"Just don't be late for breakfast," she said before leaving the room. I nodded in agreement. "Huh she's kind of cute, a little psychotic but cute." I said to myself. "Great now what am I supposed to do about the holes in the wall?" I sighed. "Argh! I have to clean this mess up too!" I said after surveying the destruction. It looked like a pint-sized tornado tore through here. "I just got here." I sighed again a little deeper this time. After grabbing a change of clothes, a towel, a bottle of shampoo, body soap from my suitcase and swearing for the third time I went in search for the shower.

After she left, Naru headed up back to her room, when Motoko came running up to her, sword in hand. "Naru I heard yelling and screaming coming from the new tenant's room, I went to go question that male and Urashima." she spat out "But they were gone before I got there, they didn't hurt you? It looked like a battle had been fought." "Oh it's fine now don't worry about it? Besides I can take care of myself. Okay." Naru said with a smile and with that she went to her room and got ready for breakfast.

After walking around for ten minutes Alex came to a stunning conclusion he had no idea where the shower was. Which didn't surprise him since he forgot to ask Keitaro where it was. He found the hotspring but he figured that didn't help him at all, he was pretty confident there was no shower in there. That and the sign that claimed **Death to all Males that enter here**. He was about to give up and stink through the day when a young girl about ten or twelve years old with blue hair walked across the hall. "Hey excuse me Miss.," he said to her. "Um you wouldn't know were the shower is?" he asked hopefully, "I've been looking for it _forever_."

"We don't have a showers here in the dorm...we have baths." she said softly.

A/N: I haven't seen a shower in the actual inn. I've only read the first five volumes of the manga. Those who seen it tell me. Your chosen deity demands it!

"Okay then where's the bath?" Alex asked.

"Follow me." she said with a shy grin.

"You're kidding me." Alex said looking at the large barrel of water, "I have to bathe myself in that?"

"Sempai does." the girl told him.

"Sempai?"

"Urashima-sempai" she said blushing slightly, Alex raised one eyebrow quizzically. "Keitaro?"

"Yes Keitaro." she sighed inwardly. "But why does he bathe in that?" he asked.

"It's the other girls; they don't trust him in the hotspring. He keeps well, peeping at us."

"But it's on a balcony." He complained.

"And?"

"People could watch me while I bathe!"

"So?"

"So I have to suffer like him?" Alex said. "Pretty much." She answered him.

Alex couldn't believe his ears; what was wrong with this guy? "I said I'd give him the benefit of the doubt, maybe she's just blowing things out of proportions." He thought to himself. Alex shook his head and exhaled, "Well thanks for the help … uh …what's your name?"

"My name's Shinobu Maehara and your welcome." The girl said. For about a minute nothing was said. "You can go now." Alex said breaking the silence while motioning his head toward the door. "Unless _you're_ planning on watching." "Ah! I'm very sorry!" Shinobu said, bowing deeply and blushing like crazy. With that she quickly walked out of the room with her head bowed. After she left Alex looked at the barrel again; arms crossed and head cocked to one side. "This sucks."


End file.
